It is often desirable to hang a number of clothing items in an outdoor location to dry to provide a freshening effect to the clothes as well to conserve energy. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a clothes hanging system that could be readily secured to an outdoor structure such as a fence which provided rods for supporting clothes away from the fence.